VeGeTa + MaLL = MaYhEm
by dragongurl112
Summary: you do the math- bra convinces vegeta to come to the mall with her.....
1. Default Chapter

MarRiEd WitH ChILDrEn- anime edition: - bra goes shoppin with vegeta- how will this turn out

I HoPe Ya'll LikE iT!!! 

pssst...i dont own dbz or any of its characters. who woulda guessed?

ChaPtEr 1- Vegeta's response

Bra yawned as she awoke. She looks into a mirror, and screams. "AAAAAAAAAAA" look at my hair!!!! Her bright blue hair stood up in static and tangled knots. She rushed downstairs.

Trunks, at the table eating Golden Grahams, spotted her. "Nice hair, sis." *chuckle, chuckle*. Bra gives him her most deadly stare.

"Mom, can you take me to Beauty Express today? My hair is a total wreck! And then, maybe afterwards, we can catch a flick? and maybe go JCPennys, Foleys, Banana Republic, Gap...." 

Bulma, exasperated frowned. "Im sorry hun but i got a date with the lab. Why dont you ask your father?"

Trunks snorted and milk came from his nose. "Pfft, yea right he'll go to the mall with you. He wouldn't even watch a football game with me!"

Bra narrowed her blue eyes. "We'll see..."

She headed towards the gravity room. In a rush she opened the door. "AAAAAA Im flying!" She kept tryin to reach for the door, but her efforts were in vain. Vegeta had turned it all the way on high. "AAAA!" Bra struggled and struggled.

*Sweat drop* on Vegeta's face. "What do you want child?" He flicked the switch and Bra fell to the ground flat on her face. Bra jumped up and dusted herself off. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Bra breathed.

" I didn't ask if you were fine. What do you want?"

"Daddy? I was just wondering..."

" Wonder faster child. I dont have all day!"

" Daddywillyougotothemallwithme?"

"WhaT? DO you wanted to be grounded young lady?"

" What?? But all I did was ask if you'd go to the mall with me!"

" Oh is that what you said...hmmph.Then you'll be grounded for asking a stupid question!!"

" Daddy, you're being irrational." 

" Oh irrational am I you say? That's it! one month No allowance!"

"DaDDY!!!!" Bra whined. " You cant do that! Mommy's the one that gives me allowance!" 

Vegeta smirked. "Would you rather get a beating instead?"

"NO! I just wanted you to spend time with me and go to the mall together.." Bra put on her irresistable pouty face. Vegeta caved in.

" Child, Ive got things to do! Don't ask me!"

Bra continued gazing at him.

"OH ALL RIGHT! would you stop looking at me like that?"

Bra jumped up and kissed him. "You're the best, Dad."

She skipped on her way out before he could change his mind.

" Dear God what am I getting myself into?" Vegeta cried aloud.

ok! thats the end of chapt. 1------ch2 in the making but will only be posted if requested! 


	2. VegGie at the Shoe Store

"DADDY

"DADDY!Look at those shoes!" Bra pressed her face against the glass window. " We have to go in."

" Let's go to the food court instead," Vegeta protested, as Bra dragged him into the store.

Bra stared at the selection. Drool escaped from her mouth as Vegeta tried tiptoeing away. Bra grabbed his shirt."Get out your credit card Dad. We're going in." Vegeta moaned.

"Buy three get one free? Awesome!" Bra exclaimed. TO the worker, "Size seven of these please," holding out 3 inch high bright red shoes. One after another, Bra practically bought out the store. Vegeta moaned louder, and stood aside with his hands over his chest.

" OoO Dady look at this!" Bra held up a gleaming new pair of NIke sneakers, Vegeta's perfect size. He groaned. "No. I will not touch that thing."

" Comeon, Dad, please?" Once again, the pouty look took over Bra's face.

"I told you not to look at me like that!" Vegeta cried.

"Daddy, pleasee? you would look so cool...." Bra said.

Vegeta caved in once again and stepped over to the benches. Once he put his foot into the shoe, Vegeta felt the comfort overtake him. 

" How is it Daddy?" Bra asked.

Vegeta's pride took over. "It's okay. I could have chosen a better one myself.Hmmph."

Bra looked disapointed, but brightened up quickly. " Okay Daddy! You can choose your own shoes. I hope you know what size you wear! I'll be watching you!" With that, Bra bounced off to the women's shoe section. 

Vegeta looked around the men's section. Tennis shoes, Running shoes, Dancing shoes, Bowling shoes? What in the world? Why cant eveyone just where one type of shoes. What size am I? Hmmph. He tried a size 8, and it wasnt even a close fit. He tried a size 14. and it was way too big.

Then He tried a nine, still too small. "AAA I give up!" Vegeta cried. Exasperated, he kicked the shelf lightly, and all the shoes came tumbling down. "Uh, Oh." He grabbed Bra and they made a break for it.

" Daddy, what did you do??" Bra inquired. "EVen Trunks doesnt get into a fit with a shelf at the mall!"

"Hrrmph." Vegeta replied.

OKAY...thats the short chapt. 2

If u want chapter 3 posted (its in the making)....ReViEW and tell me so! Thanx!


End file.
